


Glitter Catastrophes

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gray just hates mornings even more, Humor, Natsu is a huge shit, especially to Gray, true friends are those who force you to adult while laughing at your slip ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray will never forgive any of them. (Better know as when Natsu's too eager for his "mission" and now has a lifetime ban on glitter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally found a better title than "You Little Shit" for this. XD Anyways, this is partially coming from a conversation with Go to bed and partially from the fact that you should never, ever ask for my help in waking you/someone up (I'm awfully sadistic, especially when I have supplies). Sort of a continuation of "Early Birds" I guess? But really, just give me mother hen!Juvia any day of the week.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu wakes up to an insistent buzzing noise.

He groans and slaps his hand around on his mattress looking for his phone. The clock on the microwave shows that it's seven forty-five in the morning and Natsu whines at being woken up so early. He nearly knocks his phone off his bed when he finally manages to find it and he opens one eye blearily to the too bright screen. Someone texts him again and Natsu doesn't bother checking the number as he swipes his finger across the screen.

_Please wake Gray up._

_Gray is going to be late to the midterm._

_Juvia's getting worried!_

_Natsu!_

_Juvia doesn't have Gray's number, wake him up please!_

Natsu rolls his eyes and buries his face in his pillow. Damn popsicle. He nearly yells into his pillow when his phone buzzes again.

_NATSU!_

Natsu huffs as he types.  _I'm trying to sleep!_

His head doesn't even hit the pillow before a reply comes in.

_Please Natsu, just wake up Gray! The midterm starts in fifteen minutes and he can't do a make up if he misses it._

Natsu growls at his phone.  _I don't care if the bastard fails. Find someone else._

_He's your roommate!_

_So?_

Juvia doesn't reply for a minute and Natsu sighs in relief. He rolls back over and hugs his pillow as he gets ready to fall back asleep.

His phone buzzes.

"Dammit!" he hisses, harshly jabbing his phone to read the text.

_Juvia will buy you three packs of fire jerky if you wake up Gray._

Natsu pursues his lips and sits up, his sleepiness gone. A jar of glitter left over from his and Lucy's IGE project glimmers on his desk and Natsu turns away to fully rub the sleep out of his eyes, typing his reply with one hand.  _I'm listening._

_Just wake up Gray and get his ass here asap. The midterm starts in ten minutes and Juvia doesn't know how long it will take_.

Natsu yawns, scratching the back of his head. He looks around for a moment before his eyes fall on his and Lucy's project supplies (Lucy went overboard but, he doesn't see why  _he_  has to store the shit if she can't buy reasonable amounts). The project shimmers and Natsu's prankster mind tingles. He smirks as he types.  _It's hard to wake frost nuts up. Make it five packs of fire jerky, and we're golden._

Natsu rolls out of bed and grabs his keys. Just as he opens his door, his phone buzzes.

_Deal._

* * *

Juvia nibbles the end of her eraser as she tries not to look too jumpy. The minute hand on the clock ticks in the corner of her eye and she tries to sooth the worry in her gut.

Gray's thirty-six minutes late. Luckily, the midterm is a lot easier than she expected so being late shouldn't be too big of deal for Gray but still,  _he's thirty-six minutes late_.

Juvia wishes there was an easy way to check her phone without the professor accusing her of cheating. Natsu claimed he would wake Gray up but that was over forty minutes ago. She had felt her phone buzz a few times in the beginning of class but she hadn't been able to check.

She sighs as she looks at the coffee cup on the edge of her desk. It was probably only lukewarm at best right now but Juvia had thought Gray would appreciate the peace offering. She knows how he hates mornings.

Another five minutes tick by and Juvia tries to concentrate on the midterm rather than her concern. The midterm was thirty percent of their final grade, Gray really,  _really_  can't afford to miss this. She would hate to see his grade drop over something so stupid.

Two minutes later, the classroom door bangs open, making Juvia and the other students jump. Juvia blinks when something sparkly enters the room and she has to rub her eyes to make sure stress hadn't driven her insane. She sees them glaring darkly at her and Juvia chokes when she realizes that the walking art project gone wrong, covered head to toe in glitter and mismatched clothes, is  _Gray_. Her mouth falls open as Gray stomps his way across the room and grabs a midterm out of the stunned professor's hands. He stomps his way over to Juvia and she tries to swallow down her giggle as glitter rains off him like pixie dust. He flops down in his chair and a high pitched giggle escapes her when a cloud of glitter fluffs up around him.

Gray turns and glares at her. The smudged sharpie mustache drawn on his face quivers. "I hate you."

Juvia pushes the coffee to him and tries not to laugh at his disgruntled look (she's never going to be able to take him seriously after this). Gray looks slightly mollified by the time he's raised his coffee cup and Juvia turns back to the last two questions on the midterm, trying to ignore the shimmering catastrophe sitting next to her.

Gray suddenly spits his coffee out. Juvia yelps and whips her midterm and scantron away from the danger zone. She sets them away from the puddle on their desk and turns to see Gray furiously scraping his tongue with his teeth and making half spitting noises.

Juvia bites her lip. "Are you okay?"

Gray glares at her again. "No! That ass got glitter in my mouth!" He grimaces and scrapes his tongue again. "Do you have any idea how gross glitter tastes?"

"Young man!"

Juvia and Gray jump at the stern voice coming from in front of them. They look up at the professor, who's standing over them with a furious scowl and his arms crossed over his chest. Juvia shrinks but, Gray just huffs and crosses his arms over his chest as well.

The professor narrows his eyes at Gray. "You've caused more than enough disturbance already. If you continue to be a distraction, I will kick you out and you won't be allowed to finish the midterm. Now, stop being a nuisance, especially to this nice young lady here." The professor glares at Gray once more before turning on his heel and walking back to his desk. He pauses a few feet away, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and don't bother whining about how bad something tastes, you dump energy drinks into coffee. You have no room to complain."

Juvia presses her lips together to hide her smile and she gives Gray a sympathetic look before finishing her midterm. She pats his shoulder as she goes to turn in her midterm, trying not to laugh at Gray's huff. She grabs her stuff and bolts out of the classroom, barely able to hold in her laughter.

Juvia hurries out of a walkway to a secluded corner, turning her back to the fantastic view of the campus the overhead walkway provides. She whips out her phone so she can ask Natsu what the hell happened. A couple of texts distract her though and she quickly scans through the messages, a little surprised to see Cana and Gajeel texting her so early in the morning. She leans back against the railing and opens Cana's first.

_Omg can you believe Natsu did that! What a shit I love it_

Juvia smiles down at her phone, pausing briefly before moving on to the next text. She opens Gajeel's text next and her confusion grows.

_cana showed me. i owe u. cant believe natsu did smth smart for once_

Juvia blinks.  _What?_  She scrolls through a few more texts until she hits hers and Natsu's thread from earlier and she quickly opens that.

_He's awake. You owe me fire jerky. Sending video in a few._

Juvia cocks her head to the side and opens the video in the next text, squinting at the small screen. Someone's leaning over a sleeping form doing goodness knows what. They look up and Juvia can barely recognize Levy's grinning face in the dim light. Levy moves out of the camera view and Juvia giggles when she realizes that Levy had drawn the mustache on Gray. The camera shakes and Juvia jumps when Natsu's face abruptly fills the screen.

" _Natsu_ ," Levy hisses, her voice garbled in the microphone. " _You're too close_."

" _Sorry_." Natsu backs up and carefully positions himself behind Gray. Juvia tries to see what he's holding but it's too dark. " _You ready Levy?_ "

" _Ready when you are_."

Natsu grins at the camera. " _Remember Juvia, you owe me five fire jerky packs for this_." Natsu holds up his fingers and mouths a countdown to the camera. " _Three...two...one…"_

" _ **Wake up bitch**_ _!"_

Garbled music blasts through Juvia's phone speakers and Natsu dumps an enormous jar of glitter on Gray. He must have mixed in a little bit of water because it sloshes on to Gray rather than spreading onto Natsu and Levy. Juvia nearly chokes from laughter as Gray sputters and tries to get out of bed as Natsu and Levy shriek and jump back. Gray manages to kick free of his blankets and jumps out of his bed (probably to choke Natsu) and Levy fumbles with the phone. Levy catches the phone and focuses back on Gray and Natsu and oh…

Turns out, Gray sleeps naked.

Juvia nearly drops her phone as she doubles over laughing. She can still hear Levy and Natsu yelling at Gray that he needs to put on clothes through her phone and it sends Juvia into further hysterics. Juvia gasps as she raises her phone and pauses the video, grabbing the railing behind her before her knees collapse out from underneath her.

Looks like she owes Natsu more than she thought.


End file.
